Please Panic and Evacute
by These Crimson Eyes of Mine
Summary: Emarni has a relatively normal life, with her annoying siblings, a demonic cat, and her hyperactive father. But when she starts befriending a certain 'commoner' host on their study sessions she can't help but want to evacuate at the sight of the Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1 Family

**Hello guys c: ! I really want to make this story successful so please tell me on how you think of the first chapter of my new story! It helps a lot the reviews, even if it's just a quick 'Hi, nice work.' Those comments make my day (because I'm not just a creep waiting on reviews or anything...), as well as friendly criticism. I love suggestions and all if you have any ideas or filler chapters you wish to see!**

* * *

"F-For the last time Rin, that's for girls!" A pillow was tossed at the younger male with a murderous intent. A girl, with strands of chestnut hair that went past her chest by a few inches, stomped up to the said boy and glared at him. Rin beamed broadly a coy smirk settling on the fourteen year old's lips as he strutted around her room in a lilac colored B cupped bra.

He easily dodged the incoming fluffy missile that slammed against the poster covered walls. "Then why do you own a bra Emarni if they're for chicks?"

Emarni's face flushed in irritation. Her cobalt eyes narrowed and she jutted an authoritative finger towards her crayon scribbled door. Curtsy of Iris, her baby sister. The girl exhaled loudly when Rin finally decided he was bored with his harassment and didn't really care for his older sister's belongings. Once the door shut she closed her eyes and dramatically fell back onto her stiff twin-sized bed. Her room was small, with a slide closet filled with several sweaters and her school uniform, a dresser (or in other words a place where Amaya can store her feminine products without wasting her own precious space) with a mirror, and her ivory bed furnished with her favorite violet hue. It was perfectly fine.

_'Sometimes family can be annoying, really really annoying,' _Emarni thought helplessly slinging an arm over her face. She turned her head slightly to glance at her flashing alarm clock that read it was 6:30 AM. Maybe she can doze off for a while since classes don't start until 7:30, and not to mention her school was thankfully in walking distance.

"Eeeee-maarrrr-kneeeeeeeee, come down and eat your food while it's still hot," Her father bellowed. It was a bit difficult since her parents were divorced and her mother remarried to a man in America so she didn't talk to her mom all that much. She wished she could though, despite the phone calls, emails, and old-fashioned post cards. Not that she disliked her workaholic dad, he was great and all, but...

Emarni sighed and chucked another pillow at the wall. She hit the poster that had Finnian from Kuroshitsuji. Poor Finny. All that aside the girl was exhausted since well the internet is extremely tempting. Emarni should have knew better than to stay up until two in the morning, but you can't just watch one episode of Fruits Basket and not continue.

"Ughawahwugh," Emarni grunted sliding off the side of her bed. After elegantly landing on the floor in a discombobulated mess she stood up and gathered her uniform stalking off to the bathroom. Her house is two-story, the first floor having a rough carpet that was stained and covered by comfortable mismatching furniture. Her kitchen is standard with useful, not up to date appliances that were white. Her couches were a dark jade that did no justice to the maroon paint in her living room. There was a modern dark oak table that was sturdy enough, and a miniscule TV perched on a small nightstand. Upstairs contained four bedrooms, hers, Rin's, Amaya's, and her father's who shared with Iris since she was still a tike. There are three bathrooms in total, two upstairs (One between Emarni's and Amaya's room, Rin's room was on the right of Emarni's which was torture, and another in the master bedroom for her dad and his shaving kit. His sink is literally full with hairs.) and one downstairs. Even though they lived in Japan and should have the original Japanese sliding doors, Koji, her dad, had them replaced with Western doors since Rin always managed to slam his fists through them whenever he attempted to knock.

She jiggled the slightly warm door handle with a frown. Emarni knocked loudly against the wood. "Hey anyone in here?" The light was sliding from underneath the door.

"No shit someone's in here," Amaya's annoyed tone came from the eighteen-year-old.

Sure she loved her sister at rare times, yeah this wasn't one of these moments. Besides, she was only a year older. "Alright well hurry up bitch," She grinned. Of course she was joking, but it still angered Amaya.

"Like hell I would!" A thud could be heard from the inside of the bathroom and a huff. Great, she'll probably lock herself up in there and make her late. With a sigh she wandered to the downstairs bathroom her feet dragging against the carpeted stairs and her eyes heavy with bags. Her hand slid against the dark railing and she tripped on a lump prowling on the last stair.

A hiss emitted from the obese cat that greatly disliked the girl. "Fiscus, if you don't want to be tripped on go take your cat nap somewhere else!" Sure she was easily aggravated, but this feline has it out for her. He bristled and clawed swiftly at her bare legs. She was in her shorts and a casual tank top meaning that cut stung like a peach. Her morning was just getting better and better. I hope you noticed the sarcasm there, if not I'm ashamed. Emarni yanked his fluffy tail causing the old cat to bear its teeth as she dangled him upside down causing him to spazz.

"Nee-chan," A small voice slobbered as Iris waddled over with her wide cerulean eyes and short chestnut hair. Her cheeks were always flushed and her porcelain skin soft and unharmed. Emarni visibly melted as she beamed at her sister. "Mr. Kitty?" Fiscus clawed in the air a bit more until the older girl put him down so he could rub his face against the toddler who loved him. _'Stupid fat cat getting my legs messed up and shedding his ugly hair on my uniform.' _

"I got to go get dressed, then go to school, okay Iris-chan?" The tike nodded happily hugging Fiscus closely too her. She hurried to the downstairs bathroom to see Rin gelling his raven hair to the side in a sort of gothic hairstyle. His silver eyes casually glanced towards his older sister Emarni who watched in amusement.

"Got a lady friend, little Rin?" He presented to ignore her and made a shooing gesture with his free left hand. Then he started to bomb his bathroom with some gross Axe. Like it was as if he nuked the whole thing with the horrid scent. Gagging, Emarni fled the bathroom and just rinsed her face in the kitchen sink then scurried upstairs to tug on her uniform in a hurry. She pulled on the plain navy mini-skirt, knee-high white socks, a navy shirt with a white bow and white trim collar. She put on her black Marry Janes and tugged her fingers through her knotted hair. Eventually her fingers were entangled into her chest nut hair and she brushed her hair with a normal hair brush, parting her side bangs properly.

"Hey kids, you're getting PB and J fo' lunch!" Koji cheered fixing the tie on his suit. Her father worked as a lawyer, which was unexpected since he could be childish at times.

Amaya snorted coming out of the bathroom all pampered in her glory. "I'd rather not eat that slop, besides too much sodium is bad for your complexion."

"It's PB and J...PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY...what's bad about it?" Rin deadpanned while their father shrugged making three identical lunches that were shoved into the brown paper bag.

"Peanuts," Amaya responded in a hiss glaring at the said lunch. "I'll just have Kuro give me his food," Kuro was her boy toy. Or er, boyfriend. Emarni rolled her eyes and gave her dad an awkward hug. Koji just mouthed, 'More food for us' to Rin who gave him a grin mumbling a thanks for the lunch.

"I hope she grows a brain cell and realizes that the peanuts in peanut butter aren't salted..." Emarni mumbled carrying an over packed and highly unappealing Jansport backpack unlike her sister who squeezed everything neatly into a small purse. No matter how hard she tried she could never smoosh everything into a tiny satchel or purse.

Emarni grabbed an apple for her breakfast, even though she eats like a pig and it won't satisfy nothing, Amaya decided to starve herself to look boo-tee-full joking, she wasn't hungry), and Rin settled for a Monster settled in the fridge.

"Well not that I don't love you three, but get the hell out," Koji playfully scooped up Iris as he watched his kids grunt and leave, some with school lunches in their hands.

* * *

_**Emarni's Point of View: **_

"Amaya dad will get mad if you hop on that thing," I pointed out dully glancing at the roaring Harley that Kuro owned. Kuro just winked at me giving Rin a discreet bro fist. I didn't really mind Kuro and all, but my dad hates motorcycles no matter how badass they are.

"Put a sock into it _imouto," _Amaya beamed tugging the motorcycle helmet over her head a bit concerned about her perfectly light brown hair, that was turning blonde.

"Will do, Nee-chan," I smiled back happy that she was having fun with Kuro. Even though their public displays were gross as fuck, like the time when they grinded against each other and Rin and I just awkwardly stood there backtracking away.

They hopped on to the motorcycle, kicked it's stand, and cranked the gas on the vehicle driving away into the streets, even though our high school was literally only a couple blocks away. Rin was a first year, a bit advanced for his age and annoying.

"Another boring day of school, huh Rin?" I glanced at my younger brother who was several feet away from me.

Rin scoffed hands shoved in his pocket. "I can't be seen hanging around with my older _sisters_, but I guess," He replied coolly looking around for any females in sight.

I exhaled in irritation. Another boring day, with annoying siblings, teachers, and the usual. And I wouldn't want to change it.


	2. Chapter 2 Fujioka-Senpai Kills Anime

_rWell, hello! Thanks to the reviewers. _

_FrostPheyonix-Thanks I hope you stick around to see where it's going ;3 . _

_And my guest Katie-I love you too!_

_**And honestly, it doesn't take long to write 'You're awesome,' even a 'Boo this sucks, burn it'. Reviews are interesting since I can see everyone's unique opinions, so please do review? **_

_Please enjoy the rest of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Failing?!**

School isn't easy. I'm sure everyone can practically relate with me on that one. Sure some of our parents are laid back, or um, guardians? Anyways, one thing they're not laid back with would most definitely be _bad_ grades. Hell, my dad would be happy if I got all 'C's on my progress reports. Unfortunately, my mom, despite being half-way across the world, isn't so cool with that. But then again moms are well...moms. I know I should be a better student and all that good stuff. Go to bed at nine, eat a healthy breakfast, finish all my homework and then goof off. Sorry though mom, there's something called the internet. Many guys use it for porn, but I like using it for Tumblr, Twitter, and Fanfiction (Don't judge me on that one, the Teen Titans fandom is pretty upset...). So, I do try. Sometimes. Okay, _occasionally_. School just isn't my thing.

It was mid-way in the second trimester and after wading in the shallow end of the pool during PE, the teachers started calling out names with perfect diction. "Antashi, Sakura!" Yeah I don't like that girl. It'll take a while for my name to be bellowed.

"How do you think you did?" My friend, Yuki, nudged me. Her hair is a faded raven, and her eyes are doe-eyed chocolaty. Her lips turned into a knowing smirk once I shifted.

I swallowed slightly. "...Not that you need to know or anything," I glared slightly. The shorter girl crossed her arms emphasizing her figure. I bit on the inside of my cheek begrudgingly. "I'm assuming I got a couple passing grades? I think all 'C's or somethin'," I shrugged acting as if didn't bother me. She knew me better though. Yuki knew how much I itched for great grades and how much I want to put in the effort to impress my mom in the states. But I was lazy.

"Well that's decent enough," She nodded thoughtfully a miniscule smile settling on her lips. Yuki probably got all 'A's like usual. She sucks. Like, the girl needs no effort, she's just naturally smart. It's a talent, not a skill. Tschus.

"Omaharu, Emarni!" I dragged the soles of my feet against the gym floor most likely creating more soles in the worn out navy Vans.

Akira Sensei shoved the sealed envelope at me with a small head nod. I bowed, and sluggishly returned to the lounging Yuki. I savagely tore apart the plain white envelope with anticipation. Unfolding it slowly I let out a weak whimper.

**135 Akawashi St. Tokyo.**

**Mr. and Ms. Omaharu.**

**Omaharu, Emarni. Grade: 1C**

_**Teacher/Period/Grade/Comments**_

_Mrs. Johnson: 1 Period; English 1: C- : **Missing work. **_

_Mr. Akira: 2 Period; P.E.: A: **Keep up the effort.**_

_Mr. Toharu: 3 Period; World History: B-: **Good job. **_

_Ms. Nune: 4 Period; Algebra 1: F: _**Please _try to fix this._**

I stopped reading.

"Well that's not so good," Yuki impishly commented peering at the trembling paper in my grasp. I was so screwed. I gave the girl a look that said, 'No durh dip shit.'

"Ms. Nune is just a lonely old hag, she has it out for me Yuki."

Yuki hummed in amusement. "As true as that is, all the teacher 'have it out' for you, you know what this means though, right?"

A look of dread crossed my face. "No anime-...Free! Those anime boys...And internet. Oh goooooddd."

Yuki sharply made furious eye contact with me. (Or in better terms, glared.) "No you retard. You need a tutor," I opened my mouth to protest. Do you know how much that will cut into my time? "And don't even try refusing. You know you can't get crap done by yourself.-"

_It was the week before finals in the first trimester. Every student was cramming in every piece of knowledge, some had study sessions (excuses to go hang out with friends), others relied greatly on absorbing every word their teachers said during class. The exception was Emarni. _

_"Alright let's get this shit done with," The said girl nodded in determination, palming through her Algebra textbook furiously. She scanned the content of the page. And re-read it once more. Her thoughts trailed off as she blankly read the pages. Then she vaguely tried to recall what she read in vain. With a sigh, she started re-re-reading the pages much to her displeasure. _

_Smacking her lips she realized her throat was a bit dry. After stumbling downstairs and forcibly having Rin hang out with her she clambered back upstairs after a good thirty minutes. _

_'You know, my throat is a bit too wet...I need food.' She concluded after five useless minutes. She made her way downstairs arguing with Fiscus, the demonic cat, before taking some junk food upstairs. _

_Emarni settled back down into her seat her chestnut hair settling between her shoulder blades. Time ticked on at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, ten minutes rolled past. 'These textbook examples aren't very good... Maybe I should search it...' She hesitantly pulled out her laptop procrastinating. And in the end she ended up watching Haru do laps._

"The tutor is great as I was saying Emarni. Just take the offer, I'm doing ya a favor," Yuki assured handing back her progress report with an address and phone number on it. Fujioka-Senpai was scrawled neatly under it.

"I guess if it means my anime is safe," I hesitantly accept it much to her pleasure.

* * *

Yuki was overall very persistent about this so called 'tutor'. She claims the person is a genius or something. Even a scholarship student. Big whoop. So after 3 days of hiding my grades from my parents and sibling I had the home phone clutched in my grasp, and not even the nice house phones mind you. Dialing the number I impatiently gnaw on my thumb my azure eyes briefly glancing at Iris who waddled around with the pompous Fiscus.

"Moshi, Moshi, Fujioka Residence."

"Ah, hello! I'm uh...calling about the tutoring?" A pregnant pause echoed over the line.

The person on the other line cleared his or her throat. To be honest, I was too uninterested to ask and I can't really determine the gender over the phone. "Sorry, but I wasn't aware I tutored." They bluntly replied leaving me jaw-slacked over the phone. Damn that Yuki.

I guess I must have cursed Yuki over he phone or something because the next thing I know the person spoke up. "You know Kaeno Yuki?" The voice was a bit brighter. That girl had some connections.

"Yeah she just told me to call this number and stuff...um. She said you'd tutor me? I can't really pay you that much, but uh...-"

With an almost painful sigh the person interrupted. They were polite nonetheless. "I have a lot of studies to keep up, but would you like to discuss it over tea...?" They trailed off.

"Omaharu, Emarni, please just call me Emarni."

"Alright Emarni, my address is-"

"Oh no need I have it." Cue another heavy pause.

"That's creepy." The monotone voice commented. "Just come around 5 and we can clear this up."

I felt my lips curl upwards slightly. "Thanks Fujioka-san."

"Haruhi is fine," My intuition told me it was a she, since her name was a bit feminine and as was her voice. "Bye." She hung up and I placed the phone back on the wall and went to slack off.

* * *

This was the address. I faced the apartment complex and took my time lazily walking up the stairs, my hair thrown up in a messy low ponytail, my eyes hanging with puffy dark bags from staying up gaming, and baggy comfortable clothes covering my frame. What a nice sight.

I knocked on the door. Three times, the first knock was a quiet murmur, the second obnoxiously loud, and the third was just a chill knock. Per usual. After a minute or two of staring around in feigned interest the door swung open revealing a short haired brunettes. She was wearing jeans with a pastel dress over it. Two pink clips held her bangs back. She curiously peered at me with her indescribably large dark-brown melting eyes.

"Uh...Hi, Haruhi-Senpai?" I sheepishly bowed stumbling a bit over my feet. The adorable girl bowed back in respect and opened the door wider to grant me entry. I slid my shoes off gratefully. "Sorry for intruding and stuff..."

"Yuki told me your grades are awful," The brunette commented making me cringe. She's so blunt it was painful.

I nodded and took a seat on the Japanese-styled kotatsu.

"Care for tea? My dad made a brew earlier so I'll just heat it up," Haruhi walked to the kitchen nonchalantly while I nosily looked around her house. Her apartment was cozy and there were other rooms I assumed were the bathroom and bedroom(s). The kitchen was really close the living room and there were awaiting slippers by the door. A small clsoet was by the entrance, most likely filled with shoes and coats. Pictures, pictures, books, plants, and there was a small picture over what seemed a respectable memorial.

I curiously peered at the lone picture frame. I examined the picture crawling to get a better look at the women. She was the exact image of Haruhi, except with longer hair and joyful eyes, red lipstick coating her smile. I started paying my respects by closing my eyes.

"That's my mom, Kotoko, she was a great lawyer," Haruhi grinned setting the tray on the table and walking over. I pried one eye open to smile back.

I blushed scratching at my cheek. "My dad and mom divorced, she lives all the way in the states. My dad is a lawyer to, I want to become one to because he's pas-" I realized I was rambling. "Lawyers are cool." I quickly added on.

"I believe your what people in mangas are called...a tsundere?"

I sipped my tea discreetly sticking my tongue out.

"I can't exactly help with the tutoring though since I got to stay on the top of my classes, but your welcome to do your work here and ask me questions," Haruhi kindly offered making me smile.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed, me and Haruhi we're closer then before. And Ranaka was an idiot. The first time I met him he took the courtesy of measuring my breast size.

"Haruhi-senpai, so how would you combine these terms if there's an exponent in one of them?" The female looked up briefly from her textbooks. Her eyes scanned the equation and her eyes lit up in faint realization.

She tapped the end of her pencil against the kotatsu. "Well you got to take the variables in account Emarni, see here? That one is xyk this one is ky to the second power so you can't combine them. But if it's something like x to the fifth and x it would be x to the sixth power."

I blinked. "Why?"

Haruhi patiently explained how each term was to the first power. I felt a bit bad and had a more clearer understanding of the concept.

"I have to head home, hey Haruhi-senpai I have to take care of Iris tomorrow after school since Amaya has somewhere she has to go to, do you mind if I come to your house earlier before I babysit?" I glance at her hopefully. My grades have been improving at a slow rate, but they were changing none the less.

Haruhi fidgets perspiration sliding down her deadpan face. "I have club activities before then..."

"Senpai I don't mean to force myself on you and all, but I just have a test and all...Is there any possible way we can meet before or after your club?" I curiously asked scratching the nape of my neck.

She gulped. "I'll try to see what I can do Kohai."

With a grateful smile I toss all my academic supplies into my bag (I can't fit things into purses at all) and bow to my senior. She awkwardly hits my head and tells me to cut it out and ushers me outside of her apartment with a wave.

_'Know that I think of it, I never asked what kind of club Senpai's in...' _

* * *

**Well I'm basically testing out this story and all and seeing how much positive or negative response it gets. Ouran is more of a gentle themes so I didn't want the OC to be too overpowering with the main characters and have her seem like a total mary sue. If she is please do tell. I was willing to make this chapter as long as 8,000 or 5,000 words, but I just wanted to see the different reactions. :3 **

_**Will she meet the Host Club?**_

_**Is she too Mary Sue? **_

_**Will she ever get her grades up?**_

_**Bloop, it looks professional if there's a lot of questions? **_

_**And if you PM me you're favorite Ouran character I'll RP with them to the best of my ability. And if you want you can make an OC, Pm me, and I'll role-play the entire host club for you ;3 . Ii love roleplaying (RP). **_


End file.
